fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Silver
"IT'S NO USE!...TAKE THIS!" - '''Silver Sonic 2006 '''Silver The Hedgehog (シルバーザヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) Silver foi um personagem introduzido no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising, na Saga Sonic & Megaman: United Forces. Ele é feito por Gonan Yagami. Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver vem de um futuro caótico, onde um monstro chamado Iblis Trigger destruiu grande parte do Planeta através das "Flames of Disaster" (Chamas do Desastre). Ele e a sua parceira, Blaze the Cat lutam contra Iblis, mas nunca conseguem vencer, pois Iblis tem o poder de se ressuscitar. Mephiles diz a Silver e Blaze que Sonic the Hedgehog é Iblis Trigger. Com isso, Silver decide viajar para o passado e matar o ouriço azul, se assim for preciso. Após chegar ao passado, Amy Rose o confunde com Sonic, mas ela acaba descobrindo a sua identidade. Silver fica com Amy por um tempo para descobrir aonde Sonic estava. Silver encontra-o e tem uma batalha, em que Sonic quase morre e Amy Rose impede o Silver de atacá-lo. Eggman foge com a princesa de Soleanna, cuja nomeada Elise e Sonic vai atrás dela. Blaze the Cat também foi ao portal anteriormente, mas se separou de Silver e foi parar em uma ilha perto de Soleanna. Ela foi ao encontro dele e o achou no cais da cidade. Após isso, Silver e Blaze vão a base de Eggman e chegam muito tarde, resultando em um confronto com um dos robôs de Eggman, o Egg Genesis, e ganham uma Esmeralda do Caos. Silver vai até a velha estação de trêm e encontra Sonic the Hedgehog outra vez. Dessa vez, a batalha foi interrompida por Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver confronta-o. Nenhum dos dois sai ganhando e Shadow tenta convencer Silver que Sonic não é o iblis trigger e que Mephiles está mentindo. Para provar isso, eles abrem um portal que levou-os ao laboratório do pai de Elise. Silver descobre que não deve matar Sonic e que não deve confiar mais em Mephiles. Silver the Hedgehog se encontra novamente com Blaze the Cat e com Sonic the Hedgehog que os ajuda a voltarem ao futuro. Voltam, e nada foi alterado. Eles tem outro confronto com Iblis e usam duas Esmeraldas, a do Caos mais a de soleanna para selar as Chamas do Desastre. Blaze usa seu poder e sacrifica sua vida para conseguir selá-lo pelo futuro do mundo, e, após isso, todos os habitantes do futuro viveram em paz. Aparentemente Silver tem uma pequena queda por Blaze e ficou chocado ao saber que esta iria se sacrificar para salvar o futuro. Porém, depois de um longo tempo, descobriu que ela não tinha morrido,ela estava em outra dimensão, lutando contra Egg Nega. Silver é calmo, sincero e inteligente, porém, as vezes se sente inseguro e costuma confiar muito nos outros, a exemplo disso temos de quando acreditou em Mephiles, que este afirmou que poderia salvar o futuro de Iblis. Silver tem poderes psíquicos azuis, entre os quais: Teletransporte, lança de luz, pode voar, telepatia, explosão mental e o caos control (Usado pela maioria dos personagens). Galeria. 1ae5cce7adf6f3b1b0ac5fe19ae110ba.jpg 27a81189c54725af69070ed7c59d5287fd23ca7b hq.jpg sa_silver_the_hedgehog_by_sa2oap-dacuwe1.png silver_the_hedgehog_by_fentonxd-d56lc3d.png SilverArchiebySenSilv.png Silver-the-Hedgehog-silveranime122-31044156-392-650.png sonicchannel_silver_withcricle.png I+genuinely+fukin+hate+summer+m8+_0006c2afcf88f0e469e2831a332924d6.jpg|Tá tudo super bem. f2ca87513585de632b19cd6f6e140d58--sonic-team-sonic-human.jpg|Silver estilo humano. Categoria:Sonic The Hedgehog Categoria:Terra HAA-2510